Many television viewers like to know upcoming plot details for their favorite television shows (or programs), especially when a current episode ends. Several television shows provide (e.g., at the end of a current episode) a brief trailer that shows scenes for the following week's episode. However, other than these brief trailers, television viewers are left with little upcoming plot details for their favorite shows when a current episode ends.